When the Lights Go Out
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda They're an established couple. No summary. Smutty story.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: So hurricane is hitting NY and I might be losing my electricity (hopefully I don't) so this idea came to me when I was thinking about that.

Kinky, smutty and oh-so-sexy. Well, that's how it is in my head, hope it turns out that way. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Brenda groans as the electricity goes out.

"Again! This is getting annoying," Sharon says as she walks into the kitchen where Brenda's pulling out the ice cream. "It's too hot for these power outages," Sharon unbuttons her button down shirt, removing it and putting it on the counter.

"You're tellin me?! I've been dealing with this all day at work. After a while I just told everyone to go home. Then, traffic was horrible and it's like a million and one degrees in Los Angeles today." Brenda puts the ice cream on the counter and gets out two spoons. "Then they decide to come at the worst times. The first one this morning happened when I was blow-drying my hair and that made me late because it took even longer for me to do my hair without electricity. Then, we're at a crime scene, underground and the lights go out and I'm stuck underground with a dead body. Do you-"

Brenda's cut off with Sharon's lips on her, kissing her furiously as she pushes her back to the counter. Brenda moans in her mouth, relaxing into the kiss, but then Sharon pulls away. "Sometimes you really need to just shut up," Sharon says to her and Brenda pouts. "No pouting," Sharon kisses her lips softly and then moves her kisses to her jawline. "I'm hot." Kiss. "I'm horny." Kiss. "And I just want to have sex with you," she pulls Brenda's shirt over her head and starts to kiss her sweaty chest. "Is that so bad?" She asks, sliding Brenda's bra off as she licks between her breasts.

"No," Brenda moans, "it's not bad at all."

"Good," Sharon purrs, wrapping her lips around her nipple, sucking it into her mouth. She unbuttons Brenda's pants, letting them fall to the floor as she sucks and teases the nipple between her lips. She pulls on the pebble, moaning around it when the blonde pulls on her hair.

"Ooh," Brenda sighs, a deep sound coming from her throat. "Baby," Brenda breathes out, a needy sound to her ears.

Sharon raises her head and looks at Brenda, both of their eyes darkened. "Yeah," Sharon responds. She lets her hands caress Brenda's soft curves as she looks at her catch her breath. Sharon lets her fingertips brush over Brenda's ribs and Brenda squirms at the gentle touch.

"Let's go upstairs," Brenda tells her, her hands stroking Sharon's face softly.

Sharon presses her lips to Brenda's and smirks while she kisses her. Sharon turns on her heels, "bring the ice cream."

Brenda bites her lip, watching Sharon walk out the kitchen. Sharon takes off her clothes as she walks away. Brenda grabs the ice cream, and quickly goes into the fridge grabbing the whipped cream as well. As she's leaving the kitchen, she turns back around and quickly grabs the chocolate syrup, feeling her mouth begin to water as she thinks about licking it off of Sharon's body. Brenda goes up to the bedroom and Sharon's in her lingerie, lighting candles around the room.

"You're hot, but you're lightin' all these candles?" Brenda asks, sitting on the bed, leaning against the pillows.

Sharon turns her head to her, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder. She smiles at Brenda, "yeah," she answers simply.

Brenda opens the ice cream, wishing it was chocolate, but not minding the French vanilla. "I'll never understand your logic, honey," Brenda says sweetly and digs her spoon into her ice cream. Sharon makes a soft little noise and Brenda turns her head to watch her. "If you don't hurry up I'll end up just eating the ice cream instead of you."

Sharon turns her head quickly, eyes wide and Brenda laughs a little to herself. Sharon crosses the room and gets on the bed. She situates herself between Brenda's opened legs, kneeling before her. "You're a terrible girlfriend," Sharon murmurs as she presses her lips to Brenda's, tasting the sweet ice cream on her lips.

Brenda moans and puts the ice cream down, grabbing onto Sharon's hips instead. "You still love me though," she says between kisses.

Sharon kisses down Brenda's neck, licking at the hollow of her neck as the blonde writhes under her. "I've been thinking about you all day," Sharon purrs against her skin. Brenda gasps softly, arching herself closer to Sharon's talented mouth. Sharon moans against her when she feels the blonde taking off her bra, slightly scratching her back as she does so. She sits up so it can be removed and instantly Brenda's hands are cupping her breasts.

"Lie back," Brenda whispers, her voice low and seductive. Sharon complies and Brenda grabs the ice cream, putting it next to them and then leans down and kisses her. Her tongue traces the outline of her bottom lip, teasing it until she opens her mouth for the wandering tongue. Brenda moans when Sharon sucks her tongue into her mouth, pushing hers back against it as they began a familiar dance in their mouths.

As they moan and sigh into each other's mouths, Brenda's hands glide across Sharon's sweaty skin, scratching her sides and hips. She feels Sharon's hips pushing against her stomach, bucking as her arousal grows and she moves her kisses down. She kisses and sucks at her neck, her girlfriend moaning softly as she rakes her fingers in her hair. Brenda smiles on her skin, licking at the sweaty flesh. Her hands slide under Sharon's body, causing the older woman to thrust her chest up as she arches off the bed. Her nails dig into Sharon's back and Sharon hisses, wrapping her legs around the blonde as she moves her kisses further down.

Brenda licks up the valley between her breast, the tangy taste of her sweat lingering on her tongue. She licks again and Sharon whimpers, grabbing onto her head, pushing her head into her. Brenda begins to lick slowly, letting the tip of her tongue tease the tender flesh. Sharon rocks her hips against Brenda, moaning and whimpering as Brenda slowly circles her nipple. Brenda draws the nipple into her mouth, running the flat of her tongue against it and suckling it, moaning around it.

"Ooh," Sharon breathes out hotly. She whimpers when Brenda pulls away, sitting up on her knees. Sharon lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes when she sees Brenda reach for the ice cream.

Brenda leans down and kisses her girlfriend's hip bones and then slides her panties off of her. She takes the ice cream, spooning out a spoonful and places it over Sharon's breast. Sharon hisses and arches her back and Brenda quickly covers the other breast with ice cream. "Cold?"

"Oh, God, it's very cold." Sharon hisses and shivers a little.

Brenda dips her head, licking at the ice cream that's running down the side of her breast. "Mmmm," she moans and sucks the ice cream and her lover's breast into her mouth. "It's so good though," she licks and sucks until there's no ice cream on the breast and then kisses her way to the other.

"Babe," Sharon groans out, body trembling with arousal.

"Does that feel good?" Brenda purrs, licking at the other breast, the melted ice cream rolling down her hot flesh.

"Yes," Sharon moans, tightly squeezing her eyes closed. Brenda licks the last of it up and then places bites down Sharon's side. "Bite me harder," Sharon moans out, her body arching, following Brenda.

Brenda sinks her teeth into Sharon's hip, sucking and biting her, leaving her mark on her. Her nails scratch down her torso, digging in deeply the way she knows she likes it and Sharon moans out loudly, a needy moan that makes Brenda want her even more. Brenda pulls away from Sharon, reaching for the ice cream and digging the spoon back into it. She spoons out the vanilla ice cream onto Sharon's stomach, the rapidly melting ice cream sliding down her stomach as she breathes out quickly. It falls into her navel and down on her hips and Brenda begins to quickly suck it up, licking and biting. Sharon purrs her approval to Brenda as her tongue and mouth arouse all her senses.

Brenda looks up at Sharon, her green eyes glimmering in the candlelight. "Gosh, you're so freaking beautiful," Brenda whispers as she licks up her stomach.

Sharon smiles and pulls Brenda up to her. "No, you are," she whispers onto her lips, rolling them over. Her sticky body slides against the soft curves of the smaller woman as she kisses her way down to her hips, her hands taking a similar path. She pulls on the elastic of Brenda's panties with her mouth, growling hungrily. Brenda watches her, her eyes growing bigger as her body trembles under Sharon's needy touch. Finally, Sharon pulls the panties off of the blonde, using both her hands and her mouth.

"Roll over," Sharon purrs.

Brenda rolls over and Sharon positions herself so that she can reach Brenda's neck. She sucks the sensitive spot where the shoulder meets the neck and Brenda moans loudly. "Oh. Harder," she hisses out. Sharon smirks, loving Brenda's southern drawl as she moans out demands to her. She nibbles and bites into her, her hand buried in blonde curls, pulling roughly as she assaults her neck. "Yes, yes, like that," Brenda barely gets out through a deep moan. She starts to murmurer incoherently as Sharon starts biting her way across the back of her neck, pulling her hair in an almost painful way.

Sharon stops and sits up, admiring her work. Already, dark red marks cover the blonde's creamy skin. Sharon smirks, unapologetic, and kisses her neck quickly before she releases her hair to the side. She gets the ice cream and sits it beside Brenda's head and then dips her finger into it, tasting it. She moans around her finger and then gets the spoon, scooping up a big spoonful and placing it at the top of Brenda's back, between her shoulder blades.

"Cold," Brenda screeches out and shivers as the ice cream touches her.

"It's ice cream babe," she laughs a little and gathers the blonde's hair again. She pulls her hair, making Brenda raise from the bed and allowing the ice cream to slide down the slope of her back, pooling above her ass. Sharon lowers her head and slurps up the ice cream, her tongue swiping over the dimples in her lower back.

"Mmm," Brenda moans. Sharon pulls her hair harder and Brenda bites her lip, holding in a guttural moan.

Sharon bites the top of Brenda's ass, leaving another mark on her and then licks up her spine. She slides her hand down her back, over the swell of her ass until her fingers are met with Brenda's wet center. Sharon moans next to Brenda's ear and then kisses her shoulder as her fingers tease her entrance. She tightens her grasp on her hair, pulling her closer to her and Brenda moans lowly, arching her back further. "You're so wet," Sharon purrs into her ear as her fingers stroke her wet folds.

"Mmmm," Brenda moans and rolls her hips, trying to get Sharon to go inside her. Sharon smirks and pulls Brenda's ear into her mouth, but doesn't give in to what she really wants. "Baby, please," she whimpers and thrusts her hips. Sharon says nothing, just continues to touch her everywhere except for where she wants it. Brenda groans, the teasing already sending her over the edge. "Please," she begs, her voice cracking. Sharon yanks her hair and Brenda cries out. "Please fuck me," she begs and rolls her hips, thrusting them into her hand, but not getting what she wants.

"Not yet," Sharon whispers into her ear and takes her hand away.

Brenda whimpers. "You're terrible, really, really terrible." Brenda's hair is released, then Sharon sits back and looks at Brenda. "Please," Brenda pleads again, staying in the position she previously was in.

"How bad do you want it?" Sharon purrs as she absently rolls the whipped cream back and forth on the bed.

Brenda swings her head to the other side, her blonde curls cascading over her shoulder as she looks at Sharon with hunger in her eyes. She licks her lips. "Really, really badly," she tells her.

Sharon moans. "What would you do to get what you want?"

Brenda crawls over to Sharon, opening the woman's legs and taking the space between them. "Anything you want," she murmurs against her inner thigh as she starts to kiss it. Her skin is sweaty and salty, hot like fire against Brenda's tongue as she trails a hot path up her quivering thigh. She stops when she gets to her glistening center, letting her breath tease it, but then she bypasses it, moving on to the other thigh.

Sharon groans and it turns into a guttural moan. She pulls Brenda's hair, raising her head so she can see into her eyes. They're burning with lust as they stare into her own. "Anything?" Brenda nods quickly, her fingers dancing over her trembling thighs, teasing her. "Do your worst," she murmurs and releases the blonde, making her moan a little.

Brenda, with her eyes still on Sharon, lowers her head to Sharon's wet center. She inhales sharply, the strong, spicy aroma fills her nose, quickly taking over her senses. She moans, hungry and needy for so many things. She plunges her tongue into Sharon, not taking her time as she begins to lick her insides. At first, Sharon doesn't make any sounds, holding back her moans. Brenda knows what that means. She knows she's enjoying it, the hold she has on the sheets is all the proof she needs, but she knows Sharon wants more. Brenda, being the determined girlfriend she is, reaches her hands up her lover's torso, digging her nails into her sides, and rakes them down roughly.

Sharon's entire body thrusts further to Brenda and she growls out from the pleasurable pain with her head thrown back. She likes it this way sometimes – Brenda's fingers digging in her, her teeth biting into her skin, Brenda's hair in her hands as she pulls – sometimes she just likes it rough and Brenda's really good at giving it to her how she likes it.

"Like that?" Brenda murmurs against her wet folds as she moves her mouth up to her clit, licking around it furiously. She digs her nails in her side again, scratching down the delicate skin and moaning along with Sharon as she trembles beneath her.

"Yes," she moans and takes a hold of Brenda's hair.

Brenda brings one hand to Sharon's wet center, her fingernails prickling the sensitive flesh all the way to their destination. She keeps her eyes on Sharon as she pushes two fingers inside her, thrusting roughly. Sharon yelps, her eyes locked on Brenda's, silently begging for more. Brenda knowingly adds a third finger and begins to fuck her without mercy. Her fingers slide in and out of her, her walls stretching around her fingers and grasping tightly. She swirls her tongue around the bundle of nerves as her fingers pump into her wet core. The room quickly fills with the sound of Sharon moaning repeatably, gasping for air and grunting, and the sound of Brenda's fingers as they push in and out of the highly aroused woman.

Brenda watches Sharon as she reaches for her breast with her free hand, squeezing it in her palm. Her mouth hangs open as she lets out a string of incoherent sounds and her sweat-slicked skin shines brightly in the candlelight, her beauty unmistakable. She swirls her three fingers up inside the other woman and watches as her whole body arches off the bed, leaving only her ass and head on the mattress as the rest of her thrusts into the touch.

"Pull it," she tells Sharon when she feels the hand on her hair tighten it's grasp. Sharon lowers her body back, smirking at her as she raises an eyebrow. "You know you wanna," she sing-songs and then brings her attention back to the woman's clit. Sharon yanks at her hair roughly and Brenda clamps her lips down on her clit. Their moans mix together, filling the hot air as Brenda's fingers push the older woman closer and closer to the edge.

Brenda pinches Sharon's nipple between her fingers, rolling it in time with her thrust. Her fingers move back and forth, in and out inside the wet center and the fingers on her other hand are rolling from left to right as her mouth sucks and licks at another pace. Sharon's body is quivering under her, all of her fighting to hold as long as she can.

She groans and rolls her hips, panting into the already hot air as she starts to lose track of her movements. "Brenda," she moans out as she feels Brenda's fingers tease that sensitive spot inside her and she's shuddering with each touch. Soon her hips are moving from left to right, then up and down and she can barely control her own motions as she pulls on blonde locks and tries to keep herself from falling from the highest high she's ever reached. "Ahhh, shit," she groans out, blinding light filling her eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... more," Sharon screams, her body shaking uncontrollably. She holds on to Brenda's head, pulling her head to her, unapologetic as she rides against her girlfriend's face. She's coming, screaming, her body no longer in her control as she just lets go. Her body floats away, suspended in mid air as heavenly feelings fill her and it feels like it lasts forever before she finally feels herself coming back down, sighing and panting in Brenda's arms.

"Good?" Brenda asks in a whisper as she strokes Sharon's damp curls.

Sharon smiles lazily and turns her head. "Good doesn't even begin to cover it." She closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh that sounds more like a moan.

Brenda leans down and rests her lips against Sharon's. For a moment they stay like that, not kissing, but their lips molded against the other's. Then, Sharon finally recovers and moves her lips against Brenda's, kissing her and rolling over. She lets her tongue caress the smaller woman's mouth, tasting herself in her mouth and on her lips. She tastes good.

Brenda wraps her legs around Sharon's waist, holding her to her as they slowly rock in rhythm to their kiss. Sharon moans when she feels Brenda's fingers scraping at her scalp and she rocks her body harder against Brenda, causing the blonde to moan loudly into her mouth. Sharon pushes herself up, moving away from the needy blonde and Brenda whimpers. "No," Brenda gasps out as her body begins to tremble. She can't take much more of Sharon teasing her like this. "Sharon, please," Brenda breathes out and lets her legs fall from Sharon's body.

Sharon looks at her thoughtfully and then reaches for the chocolate syrup. "Scoot down," Sharon tells her as she moves back, making room for Brenda to lie down completely on her back. When Brenda's where she wants her, she gets up on her knees, looking down at the blonde with lust in her eyes. She opens the chocolate syrup and turns it upside down, squeezing it out, creating circles and swirls on the creamy white skin. She lets the chocolate syrup fall along her hips, her ribs, over her breasts, down her stomach, her thighs, everywhere that she plans to let her tongue and fingers trace. She hums softly, her hunger making her eyes grow big as it falls over her girlfriend's drenched center. She drops some on her fingers and then closes it up, placing it on the bed. "Pass me the whipped cream," Sharon tells Brenda.

Brenda moans silently, slowly reaching for the whipped cream and lets her fingers brush against Sharon's as she takes it from her. Her body is trembling, her insides melting into goo and she feels like she's on fire. She's so far gone, her body's full of built up sexual tension. Sharon moans and Brenda feels herself grow wetter, the sounds Sharon makes only deepening her arousal. Sharon knows this and continues to moan softly as she shakes the whipped cream, her breasts shaking as well, giving Brenda a good show as she waits patiently. Finally, she feels the whipped cream falling onto her breasts and her stomach, mixing with the chocolate.

Sharon finishes preparing herself a delicious treat and puts the whipped cream down. "Open your mouth," Sharon purrs and Brenda does so. She takes the two fingers with the chocolate syrup on them and puts them in Brenda's mouth. The blonde eagerly sucks on her fingers, her lips and tongue moving against the slender fingers, moaning as the chocolate fills her mouth. "I love the sounds you make when you eat chocolate," Sharon admits as she watches her intently. "It really turns me on," she tells her and the blonde moans a little louder sucking every drop of chocolate from her lover's fingers.

"I'll have to remember that," Brenda whispers sexily when she finishes. Sharon quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

Sharon pulls her hair to one side and then lowers her head to Brenda's thigh. Slowly, she lets her tongue trace the zig-zag line of chocolate, goosebumps rising on the wet skin as she moves further up her thigh. "Mmm," Brenda hums softly, her eyes trained on Sharon as the flat of her tongue gathers the chocolate.

"Feels good?" Sharon asks, her mouth hovering over the wet skin, her breath teasing the flesh. Brenda moans and Sharon looks up at her, smiling and then moves to the other thigh. She sucks at the drops of chocolate on her thigh, the sweet flavor mixed with Brenda's sweat is delicious. She sucks roughly, her teeth and tongue pressing into the delicate thigh. Brenda squirms and moans softly, her body aching pleasantly.

"Keep going," Brenda tells her when she feels her stop. Sharon doesn't let another moment pass before she's attacking the woman's hip, sucking and biting, licking and moaning as Brenda begins to buck under her. "Oh, baby," Brenda coos and runs her fingers in Sharon's hair as she moves further up her body. Her tongue dips into her navel, making her giggle softly. "That tickles," she says breathlessly. She smiles when she feels Sharon smiling on her, then Sharon's tongue snaking out and rolling around her navel again.

Sharon moves up further, her nose buried in whipped cream as she sucks and nibbles her lover's flat stomach. Brenda's fingers scrape against her scalp and she groans as she slides further up, her tongue moving to her breast, circling her nipple, licking up the whipped cream and chocolate as they both moan. She bites down on the side of her breast and Brenda groans deeply, thrusting her chest up.

Sharon moves to her other breast, her fingers raking over her body as she licks a hot path against her skin. She slips her hand between them, her fingers rubbing over her alert clit. Brenda moans loudly, head rolling back as she grabs onto Sharon's head roughly. Sharon moans and sucks furiously at the stiff pebble as her fingers work her clit, rubbing frantic circles as Brenda cries out.

"I need, ahhh," Brenda pants out, her hips rolling against Sharon's fingers.

Sharon licks the rest of the way up until she reaches Brenda's neck, her body sliding against Brenda's chocolaty one. She licks and sucks as her fingers push harder against her. "Tell me," she moans against her, "tell me what you need, honey." She sucks on her neck, rubbing on her clit, feeling her tremble under her and pant in her ear.

"Oh, god," Brenda moans, her hands holding on to Sharon's back. She holds on tightly as her fingers slip and slide on the wet skin. "Inside me," she pants out, rocking against Sharon's body. "I need to feel you inside me," she tells her again, her breath hot on Sharon's wet skin.

Sharon buries her face in the crook of Brenda's neck, moaning deeply. She slides her fingers down, teasing her entrance and getting her ready for her. She takes two fingers and plunges them inside her. Brenda gasps sharply and cries out. "Is that what you need?" She asks her, each word followed with a quick thrust. She rocks into her, her weight pushing her hand further inside her wet center each time. "Is this how you want it?" She bites down on her neck, fucking her with her fingers and biting down on her skin.

"Yes," Brenda squeaks out, her body trembling as she thrusts into Sharon's talented hand. "Oh," she moans out as Sharon's palm pushes on her clit.

"You're so close, aren't you?" She husks as she feels Brenda clench around her fingers. She quickens her pace, ignoring the pain in her wrist as she pushes deeply into her. She's rocking back and forth, her whole body pushing against Brenda and her breath teasing her wet neck. Brenda moans her response, a deep moan coming from deep within. Sharon moves up, sitting up without moving her fingers from Brenda's wet core. "So sexy," she murmurs her eyes finding Brenda's in the room that's only lit by the candles.

"Baby," Brenda whispers hoarsely, her walls spasm around Sharon's fingers as her body arches of the bed. "Make me come," she pleads and bites her lip, another moan slipping out. "Please," she whispers, her eyelids fluttering as she tries to keep up with Sharon's rhythm.

Sharon twirls her fingers up, hitting the sensitive flesh deep inside her, feeling Brenda's body swallow her fingers, holding on to them for dear life. She was close, so very close and Sharon was ready to finally let her come. She slid her free hand up her body, her hand covering Brenda's neck as she fingered her harder, quicker. "Look at me," she tells her, her voice demanding. Brenda forces her eyes open, looking at Sharon with wide eyes.

Brenda places her hand over the one on her neck, "tighter," she says to her, her voice barely a whisper.

"You're ready?" Sharon asks, her hand slowly tightening around her neck.

"Please," Brenda whispers, her eyes starting to close again. Sharon, with her eyes locked on Brenda's closed ones, tightens her fingers around Brenda neck. She pumps her fingers in a few more times, rubbing her palm against her nub as she begins to shudder. Brenda gasps, her breath fighting to get out as Sharon's hand pushes against her. She feels lightheaded, the sensation sending her even further over the edge. Her orgasm's crashing into her, shocks of pleasure mixing with the numbing feeling she's getting as she slips away. She opens her eyes one last time, looking at Sharon and then they fall shut and she's gone, in a world full of ecstasy.

Sharon lets go of her neck, removes her hand from her center and lies down beside. She takes her in her arms and rocks the trembling woman who is gasping for air. She places soft kisses on her, whispering soft words to her as she lets her body recover. She runs her fingers through the blonde waves of her hair, the sweaty hair easily sliding between her fingers. Sharon smiles when she feels Brenda kiss her collarbone.

"Mmm," she hums and leans down and kisses the top of her head. "That was..." she trails off, moaning softly.

Brenda groans as she shifts, wrapping her arms around Sharon lazily. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

Sharon laughs a little and pulls her tighter to her. "I'm sorry," she whispers and kisses the top of her head again.

"Liar," Brenda murmurs and then laughs and lifts her head to look at Sharon. "It's a good soreness, though." Brenda nips Sharon's chin playfully and then licks it, moaning when she tastes the chocolate on it. "We need to take a shower," she tells her, licking her chin again.

"I'm not done with you yet," she purrs out and rolls over.

Brenda moans softly when she feels Sharon kissing down her neck. "Baby, I'm too tired."

Sharon looks up at her sadly and kisses her collarbone. "You gave me what I needed," she kisses her further down. "Now, let me make love to you," she kisses between her breasts. "Let me give it to you the way you like it," she murmurs as she strokes her affectionately. "You don't have to do a thing," she whispers, kissing her sticky skin.

"God, I love you," she whispers, relaxing.

Sharon looks up at her, her emerald eyes twinkling in the light. "I love you more," she kisses her way up to her lips. "I love you so much," she whispers on her lips.

Brenda lifts her head, capturing her lips in a soft, slow, gentle kiss. She lets her tongue glide across her bottom lip, then sucks it into her mouth. They pour their hearts out in their kiss, their love evident in the tender strokes and low hums. This felt just as good as the roughness, maybe even better. It felt right.

And when the lights flickered on two hours later, they just smiled at each other, pulling each other closer. Neither of them bothering to get up to turn it off. It felt too good to just be in each other's arms.

THE END

A/N: A very late addition... Some times I find this odd. I go back and read it and want to change how I wrote certain things, but I don't want to change it because people have already read it. Just... I hope it wasn't to weird.


End file.
